The Runaway
by Illbeyourbatman
Summary: Charlie Buckton has been on the run with her daughter for a while before they land in Summer Bay while someone give them a reason to stay. Suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never written a home and away fic before I'm not from Australia so I am going to get some things wrong please feel free to point any thing out. I've been thinking about this fic for a while and just decided to post really if I get a good response I'll continue.**

**I should probably tell you that I took Charlie's death very hard and have not watched home and away since. So yeah enjoy.**

* * *

Working in a bar wasn't the classiest of job's but it was work and right now Charlie couldn't discriminate, even if it meant she had to put up with most of the customers trying to look down her top, the unoriginal pick up lines or the occasional groping and of course the tips that didn't even pay her bus fare home most nights.

Looking around the dingy little pub Charlie wondered how her life had taken this turn. She was convinced she a horrible person in a past life because nothing else explains the shitty card life had dealt her.

She had always felt blessed well until a couple of years previous that is, her father had always taught her to be grateful for what you have and she had been. Unlike many of her friends parents, her's where still together and still as in love as before, they had a nice home, both her parents had good jobs and she wasn't failing any of her classes, she had a great group of friends and an even better boyfriend or so she thought.

She was 15 when she was raped by her then boyfriend Grant and barely 16 when she gave birth to her daughter. She will never forgive herself for the way she treated Ruby when she was born or the whole time she was pregnant but she just couldn't look at her without seeing him.

Her parents where livid when they found out their only child was pregnant at 15 and she that she was already over 5 months before she told them, they had wanted to go round to Grant's house and have it out with his parents until Charlie told them what happened. She never planned on telling them, she knew it would hurt them almost as much as it was hurting her but she didn't want her dad going round there didn't want Grant knowing about the baby, even if she had no intentions of keeping it she still felt an ingrained need to protect this baby from the evil that helped create it. She will always remember as reality see in for both of her parents how her mum had started sobbing uncontrollably and her dad had just sat in his favourite seat frozen by the realisation that someone had hurt his little girl in a way no woman should ever experienced. She had tried to comfort them both but if anything that had only make her mother cry more, so Charlie just sat there and let them get it all out.

They moved two weeks later.

Her parents had decided that it would be best for her to get a fresh start, some where she didn't need to see her attacker everyday. Her father said that it was too late to press charges because she had no evidence so it would come down to his word against her's, Charlie agreed with him because she didn't think she could bare reliving it during the court case, if it even made it to court. It was like her parents thought if she no longer seen him then she would forget all about it, out of sight out of mind but that didn't work, she was carrying around proof that it did happen and as long as she had his baby she would never be able to move on.

The first time she brought up adoption her mother blamed 'the stress of the situation' and told her to go have a lie down. The second time was right before she went into labour, her mum had made her go baby shopping with her and she thought she was going to have a panic attack as soon as she stepped foot into the shop. She lasted an hour before she couldn't take it any more, throwing the tiny clothes on the floor and heading for the exit.

_"I don't want this." Charlie sobbed as her mother came running out after her. _

_"I know baby but she's coming whether you like it or not and she cannot go around naked for the rest of her life now can she?" Her mum said in soothing tones while rubbing her shoulders. _

_"Not the shopping, the baby!" Charlie screeched earning looks from passers-by. __"I don't want a baby mum and I especially don't want his baby."_

_"It will be fine sweetheart you'll see as soon as she's hear your going to fall in love with her." _

_"I want to put her up for adoption, I cannot do this." _

_"That's just the hormones talking baby just you see, it's all going to be fine." _

Charlie knew it wouldn't but she didn't dare tell her mother that every time she felt the baby move she was reminded of that night, every time she had a check up for the baby she was reminded of him, every time her parents gushed over the baby growing inside her she was reminded that this wasn't her life, Her life ended she same night the baby was created and she couldn't help but resent it.

She was in labour for almost 16 hours before they decided she needed a caesarean. She was too tired to care as long as they got it out of her. Her mother held her hand the whole time and cried when she heard the newborns cries fill the room but Charlie just lay there thankful that it was all over. She closed her eyes to tired to bother about the goings on around her until something heavy and wet was placed on her chest.

_The first time she seen the baby she was bright red and screaming her lungs out demanding attention. Charlie didn't think she had ever seen something so tiny before._

_"Ruby." Charlie whispered so softly she wondered if anyone could even hear her. _

_"What honey?" Her mother asked still wiping her tears as she stared down at the screaming infant. _

_"That's her name, Ruby." Charlie replied sending her mother into a fresh wave of tears. _

_The baby, her baby had quieted down a bit and she knew that she didn't that if she gave this baby away she would wonder for the rest of her life what she looked like? What kind of family did she have? Was she sporty like her or maybe artistic like her mother? The possibilities where endless but Charlie knew that she would regret giving her away. _

By the time Ruby was a month old Charlie had all but given in. She wasn't cut out to be a mother and Ruby knew that, she cried all the time day or night and refused to settle unless she was being held. Her parents both said that is was completely normal to feel that way especially after everything she had been through but she couldn't shake the feeling that as much as she loved Ruby that she just wasn't a good mum and Ruby knew that.

Ruby was nearly 3 months old when Charlie ran away. She didn't even realise she was running away until she was on the bus to her aunty Michelle's house. Ruby needed nappies and she had volunteered to go get some just to get some time by herself for the first time in ages and the next thing she knew she was at the bus station buying a ticket.

Her aunty Michelle was relieved to see her even if she have a go at her about leaving and not telling her parents anything. She spilled her guts to Michelle, Who then called her parents and told them she would be staying with her for a few days. A week later Charlie finally took one of her parents phone calls and only to stop her dad from coming up there and told them both than she needed time out and she didn't know when she would be home. Charlie stayed there for a year she enrolled in the local high school and graduated. She loved it there she was just Charlie there, not Ruby's mum or The girl with the baby.

But it had to end she knew that she had to go back for her baby because as much as she loved being that care free girl she loved her daughter more it just took her a while to realise it. She had put her feeling about herself onto Ruby and that wasn't fare to either of them but she was going to go back to Ruby and be the best mum she could be. She had been stupid for thinking she could just walk out of Ruby's life for a year and expect everything to stay the same, her beautiful baby wasn't a baby any more she was an unstoppable force now she could walk and would babble on to anyone who would listen anyone but Charlie.

It took her nearly a two weeks to get Ruby to let her hold her without crying. She knew it would be hard but she just never expected how attached Ruby had become to her parents. It was easier when she was away because act lease then she didn't have to see the clear love on Ruby's face as she looked at her grandparents or she the look mirrored back on her parents faces.

It wasn't just Ruby that didn't seem all to happy to have her back but her mum and dad to. They tried to pretend everything was fine but she could see it lurking just beneath the surface that things weren't fine. Her mum had been reluctant to leave her alone with Ruby and she had understood where her mother was coming from but it was her baby and Charlie couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was being watched 24/7.

It was her parent's anniversary and her dad was treating her mum to lunch at a fancy restaurant, her mum had kicked up a fuss before leaving but Charlie was ecstatic it was the first time she would have Ruby without her mothers prying eyes on her.

It was the best day she could remember in a long time. She had gotten her and Ruby dressed and breakfast without indecent and she had felt pretty good about herself and decided to brave the park and push her daughter on the swings.

_"You must be Charlie." She heard a voice call from the side of her. She had been to caught up in the delight on Ruby's face every time she was pushed higher on the swing, even letting out a bellowing laugh every once in a while. _

_"Yeah, and you are?" _

_"Oh sorry dear how rude! I'm Fiona your mother and I are in the same book club. She told me how you where coming home after so long staying with your Aunty, she was so excited wouldn't stop talking about it." _

_"Yeah I got back a while ago." Charlie said feeling lighter than she had in a while with the strangers confession. _

_"Yes, yes she told us all about it," Fiona said waving her hand dismissively. "I expect you'll be babysitting tonight then seeing as it's your parents anniversary. Such a good girl not many teenagers now a days would watch their little sisters so their parents could have a night off." _

_"Oh erm yeah." Charlie mumbled as the words rolled around in her head. Sister, sister, sister, SISTER. _

The rest of the day was a haze she couldn't focus on anything except that word Sister, had her parents been telling people Ruby was their daughter or had people just assumed? She confronted her parents the very same night after they came home.

_"Charlie we didn't know what to do after you left we didn't even know if you where coming back! people just assumed when they saw us with the baby and we didn't correct them." Her dad said. _

_"But I never said I didn't want her she's my baby of course I was coming back for her." _

_"And how where we supposed to know that Charlie? You said the whole way through your pregnancy you didn't want her and then suddenly you just up sticks and leave what else where we supposed to think." Her mother shouted. _

_"That I was doing everything I could so I could come back and be a good mum to her!" Charlie exploded. "She's my baby." _

_"Yes and your ours" Her father soothed. "And it's our job to look after you no matter what." _

_"Your father and I have been thinking, that maybe it's not such a bad thing that people think she's your sister. Maybe it's what's best for the both off you."_

_ "What?" Charlie whispered unsure of what she was hearing. _

_"Think about it you've just finished school this is the time your meant to be off travelling the world with your friends, choosing which college's to apply to not looking after a toddler." Her mother tried to reason but all she could hear was they wanted to take her baby away. _

_"What your mother means to say is you shouldn't have to put your life on hold for something that wasn't your fault, we just want you to be happy is all." _

_"You mean my rape dad right?" Charlie spat out making her dad flinch. "I don't want to travel the world and who says I can't go to college and still be a good mum? No matter what I wanted before all of that changed the minute Ruby was born, the only thing I can think of right now is how much I want to be her mum." _

They had argued for most of the night before her mother had finally conceded that Charlie had a right to raise her daughter. The next couple of weeks went by in the same fashion with Charlie taking on more and more responsibility for Ruby with each passing day, with her mother still watching her every move of course. Charlie knew her mother wasn't happy with the way she done some stuff with Ruby but she never voiced her opinion on the matter, Charlie still knew though by the looks that would get sent her way. She just never thought her mother would try to take her baby from her by force.

_It was a nice afternoon and Charlie was meant to be taking Ruby to the park, she got half way there before realising she had forgotten Ruby's hat not wanting to give her mother anything to complain about she turned around and headed home. _

_"What is this Elsie!" Charlie could hear her father shout._

_ "I'm just seeing what rights we have is all." _

_"No these are papers to relinquish parental rights." Ross shouted freezing Charlie in place. "Your trying to get Charlie to sign her rights away." _

_"I got those a while back just encase." Elsie defended. "You wanted it as well." _

_"I'm not going to rip my daughters child away from her." _

_"She's 16 years old! I'm doing what's best for both of those girls. Charlie just doesn't realise that right now but I'm time she will." _

_"The only thing this is going to do is push her further away." Ross said suddenly sounding very tired. _

_"What's she going to do with her life? She had plans before this she wanted to join the police force remember? Now she never even talks about what she wants to be outside of a teenage mother. Is that honestly what you want for Charlie, to be living on welfare for the rest of her life?" _

_"She's a smart girl and like she said she could still go to the police academy we can watch Ruby." _

_"And what she comes home at the weekends to play mum? What about when she meets people, meets boys and she starts to resent Ruby because she cannot be like the rest of her friends and go out and party no she has a baby to get home to." _

_Charlie couldn't listen to another word coming out of her mother's mouth she took Ruby and ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the house. _

That was the night that Charlie made the decision to pack up her daughter and run.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long shift and all Charlie wanted was to get back home to her little girl, well that and take off the ridiculously high heels she was wearing. She had been working since 1 in the afternoon and it was nearly 12 at night, she was shattered but when Marie didn't turn up for her shift Charlie couldn't refuse the over time. She might be able to eat and pay rent this month.

She really couldn't grumble, she had only worked at the little bar in Yabbie Creek for 2 a couple of weeks and so far it wasn't half as bad as some of the places she had worked. She had even made a few potential friends with some of the girls she worked with. The only real problem she had been with her sleazy boss Eric and the fact that she would had to dress like a

"Here gorgeous," Daniel the only barman she actually liked said handing her a tray full of drinks."Take this to the back table."

He didn't need to specify what table really because the loud group of guys taking up two tables at the back where the only customers left other than the few regulars that where sitting at the bar.

"Here you go boys." Charlie sighed only just putting the tray on the table before hands reached out from every direction to grab their chosen drink. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks sweetheart." A good looking older guy told Charlie with a wink.

"Your far too pretty to be working in this joint." A voice to her left said. Charlie turned around and was met with an average looking man (That was her being nice.) covered in tattoos which wasn't anything new. Most of the people at the table had a tattoo showing. Charlie had never seen them in here before but according to Daniel they where in quite often and always left a hefty bar tab, Charlie hoped that meant they where also good tippers.

"Thank you. " She replied turning to leave but a hand grabbed her around the waist holding her in place.

"When do you get off?" The guy asked pulling her into his lap as Charlie tried to get away without causing a scene.

"When you all decide to go home." Charlie quipped. She had worked in places like this before and knew what to expect from the drunken customers but that didn't stop a shot of panic going through her.

"How about you come home with me. We could get off together." The guy breathed into Charlie's ear. She guessed he was trying to be seductive but the smell of stale beer on his breath was making her nauseous.

"How about you let me go and I wont pour your drink over you." She replied earning her laughter from those around her.

"Come on baby don't play hard to get." He said leaning in for a kiss, Charlie quickly reached for the drink closest to her and poured it over him and subsequently her. "You bitch!" He roared releasing her.

"Aww baby don't be like that." Charlie cooed sarcastic taking her leave not noticing the pair of eyes that hadn't left her since she arrived at the table.

* * *

The rest of her shift seemed to drag in she had already collected all the glasses and last call had been called but she had to wait until the group in the back where ready to go before she could start clearing up their mess. Her sitter was going to kill her, this was the third time this week she was late for Ruby.

"Hey, why don't you just go." Daniel asked breaking her from her revive. "I can handle this lot." He said gesturing towards the group.

"Are you sure." Charlie asked feeling slightly guilty.

"Darling I was doing this long before you came along," Daniel winked handing her her coat and bag. "And I'll probably be doing it long after you've left now go home to that beautiful little girl waiting on you."

"I could kiss you right now."

"Your not really my type and I don't think my boyfriend would like that." Daniel laughed. Charlie loved that about Daniel, he was always happy. When she first met him she had thought he was trying it on with her but she quickly dispelled that notion when he burst out laughing after she told him she wasn't really interested in a relationship right now and he said that was good considering he didn't think his boyfriend would like to share him all that much.

Charlie hated walking home in the dark no matter how many times she done it she could never shake the uneasy feeling she got in the pit of her stomach until she hit her front door. That night how ever she was convinced someone was following her and not just her usual craziness but she could hear someone stumbling behind her and it sounded like there was definitely more than one person. Charlie tried to quicken her pace silently cursing herself for not waiting on Daniel to walk her to the bus stop.

"Hey wait." Someone called out making her freeze slightly before she hurried on.

"We just want to talk to you is all." A male voice slurred.

"Go away." Charlie shouted behind her not slowing her pace.

_Oh god,_ Charlie thought looking around for someone anyone but the streets where empty at this time of night, only her and the drunk guys following her where stupid enough to be out at that time. She started wreaking through her purse looking for the bottle of pepper spray she bought on a whim cursing herself when she couldn't find it. Of course it wasn't in her bag it was sitting in one of her kitchen drawers with all of her other junk.

"Your hurting my feelings now." The same voice called out causing laughter from the two or three guys he was with.

Charlie tried to ignore them but it was getting increasingly difficult to do. Spotting the bus stop up Charlie made a run for it dialling the bars number as she did. before she could even register what was happening she lost her balance and went tumbling to the ground leaving her phone smashed and her body aching.

"Here let me help you." One of the more sober looking guys said jogging over to where Charlie lay. Charlie remembered him now he was the guy from the bar the one who was actually quite nice to her.

"Don't touch me." She said batting his hand away as she got to her feet.

"Just trying to be friendly sweetheart."

"I don't need any more friends thanks," Charlie said before trying to leave again but the guy grabbed a hold of her upper arm pulling her closer to him. "And I am not your sweetheart."

"You are being very rude," He said as two other guys joined them. She wasn't surprised when one was the guy from the bar who she spilled beer over. "I was just coming to apologise for the way Andy here was acting earlier and all you do is insult me."

"I'm sorry." Charlie stuttered her heart constricting with fear.

"See that wasn't so hard was it," He replied smiling at her. "I'm Jake."

"Charlie."

"Well Charlie I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party," He said releasing her arm before wrapping an arm around her shoulder making her stumble along after him when he started walking. "You look like the type of girl who's up for a good time."

"I just want to go home." Charlie whispered.

"Aww come on sweetheart the nights still young and you're not going to leave me all alone now are ya."

"I said I want to go home." Charlie said trying to appear braver than she actually felt as she unsuccessfully tried to free her arm from his iron grip.

Jake's smile faltered slightly. "You're a real ungrateful bitch, y'know that?" He growled closing in on her.

Charlie's burst of confidence quickly disbanded as she realised a number of possible horrific outcomes to the current situation.

"I just." She steadied her voice trying to pass off a smile. "I'm sorry, I've just had a bad day and I could really do with some sleep."

Jake hesitated. Charlie could smell the alcohol on his breath, he may have been more sober than the rest but he had definitely been drinking. "I understand." He grinned. "I have a little party favour for you I think you're gonna like."

Jake fished a small plastic bag from his pocket and Charlie didn't need to be a genius to work out what was in it.

"I don't do that." Charlie said managing to break away from his grip as he open up the bag.

"It's only a little E." Jake said holding out the pill to her. "It's not gonna kill ya, just give you a nice little pick me up."

Charlie hesitated briefly before reaching out to take it figuring her safest bet was to humour him. "Thank you."

"Now lets party." He shouted towards the group of guys that seemed to be hanging back waiting on him making a move. Charlie quickly dropped the small pill into her jacket pocket hoping no one noticed.

Jake started walking ahead of her laughing and cheering with the other men obviously expecting her to follow but Charlie knew this was going to be her last chance to leave. She quickly tipped off her heels and started running not bothering to slow down any when she heard the yelling from behind her.

* * *

Brax was having an amazing night so far and there hadn't even been one fight so far. Well there was that one guy back at the second or was it third? bar who Heath had decked but he was pretty sure the guy was asking for it even if he couldn't remember what had happened only him and the boys getting chucked out with the threat of the police being called.

There was no way he was going to be spending the night in the cells, nope he was celebrating. Celebrating the fact that he was a free man again. Him and Tegan where over and this time for good. He doesn't even remember when they had decided to become a couple because he sure as hell didn't remember ever asking her to be his girlfriend, sure they where friends with benefits but as far as he was concerned that's all they where until she started scaring all the other girls away. He was an idiot who should have put an end to it but he used to think it was all kinds of hot when she'd do that now it would just do his head in. He didn't have time for her mind games any more and he felt sorry for the next mug who got sucked in.

"So are we taking bets about how long it lasts this time boys." His brother Heath laughed patting him on the back as they all swayed along the path that he hoped leaded to a taxi rank.

"Na mate it's for good this time." Brax slurred hardly recognising his own voice.

A few of the boys around him started laughing. "Brax you say that all the time but in the end Tegan always comes crawling back on her hands and knees and I've heard that's where she spends most of her time anyway."

"Shut your mouth." Brax warned.

"I think everyone knows just how good _she_ is with _her_ mouth." Brodie said suggestibility.

"Even Tegan has higher standards than you Brodie." Heath intervened sensing that Brax had nearly reached his limit. "I fancy pizza anybody else?"

"I can always go for pizza." Brodie said with a couple of guys agreeing.

"Brax you in."

"Na mate I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Suit your self," Heath shrugged. "You coming boys."

Brax watched them leave before strolling along to the taxi rank. He thought of each one of those boys as his family but sometimes it was nice to get a break from them.

"Oaf." Brax groaned as someone banged into him he automatically grabbed hold of the other person stopping them both from falling.

"Oh god I'm so sorry are you OK?" Came a rushed feminine voice. Brax looked up suddenly feeling like he was being bowled over again.

Standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had seen in a long time not like Tegan when she wore so much make up that he was afraid to kiss her, no more like the natural kind with her long dark hair, bronzed skin and hot bo-

"Are you OK?" She asked again breaking him from his revive.

"Yeah yeah no harm done." He smirked lowering his arms from where they where holding her.

"That's good, well sorry again." The beauty said turning to leave.

Brax touched her arm causing her to pause before turning to look at him. "We haven't been introduced."

"I don't have time for this again." She rolled her eyes as she walked away from him.

"I don't even know you." Brax shouted confused by her statement.

She snorted but kept on walking.

"I'm Darryl." He called after her.

_Darryl? since when do you like being called Darryl!_ He asked himself.

"I'm not interested Darryl."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I love every single one of you who takes the time to review, seriously thank you. If I get anything wrong please feel free to PM me because I live in the UK and the only thing's I know about Australia and Surfing is what I learn on home and away.**

**OBV I don't own the show.**

**Charlie - 22**

**Brax - 20**

**Ruby and Casey - 6**

* * *

"Mummy."

"Mummy." The sound of her daughter's voice seemed to vibrate across the whole room. "Mummy wake up."

Charlie groaned burying herself deeper into the covers.

"Mummy!"

"Ruby it's too early, go back to sleep." Charlie mumbled.

Ruby sighed in exasperation. "No it's not look at the clock the big hand is at the two and the little hand is at the nine."

"That's still to early."

"No it's not! You said if the little hand was at the nine I could wake you up."

"I'm changing the rules as off today you cannot get me up before the little hand is at the eleven."

Charlie didn't need to look at Ruby to know that she was rolling her eyes at her mothers antics. Charlie would be the first one to admit she was horrible at getting up in the morning but she blamed the fact that she didn't get to spend that much time in bed with working till all hours and getting Ruby ready for school some times she was lucky to get four hours.

"You say that all the time." Ruby groaned.

"But I mean it this time."

"You always say that too!"

"Then I'm just being consistent then aren't I."

Ruby hesitated. "What?"

"Nothing baby, now come give me a hug." Charlie whined pulling back the covers before Ruby hopped in. "How was school yesterday?"

"Boring we done science."

"Science isn't boring."

"Yes it is we have to do a lot of writing." Ruby whined.

"Well did you have fun with Leah and Miles?" Charlie asked. Charlie had moved to Summer bay a little over two months ago and had quickly become friends with Leah who was pregnant with her first child. Charlie couldn't have been more thankful when Leah offered to watch Ruby for her while she worked claiming she needed the practice.

"Hmm."

"Hmm yes or Hmm no?"

"No." Ruby sulked.

"Why not baby?"

"I don't want to stay with Leah or Miles I want you to pick me up from school! You promised that we would go to the beach after school yesterday but you where too busy working."

Charlie felt guilty that she had to leave Ruby when she had to work but it was even worse when she hardly got to see her, Charlie couldn't blame Ruby for feeling neglected when Charlie had barely seen her all week.

"I know I promised but I had to work later than I thought," Charlie apologised. "Nothing is more important to me in this world than you Rubes but I still need to work even if we don't like it."

Ruby sighed cuddling further into Charlie's side. "Works stupid."

Charlie laughed. "I know but we won't get money if I don't work."

"Just go to the bank, they give you money."

"Yeah they give me money that I earn at work, nothings free in this world."

Ruby sat and thought about her mothers words. "What about water?" She challenged.

"I have to pay a water bill." Charlie countered.

"What about," Ruby drew out thinking. "Sand? We don't pay for sand when we're at the beach."

"Well no but we don't actually own the sand it's more like borrowing."

"This is stupid." Ruby announced sliding off the bed.

"It's only stupid because you can't think of anything free." Charlie teased.

Ruby looked put out before launching herself at Charlie hugging her as tight as she could.

"What's this for."

"It's free." Ruby smiled widely causing Charlie to laugh.

* * *

"I feel like such a bad mum." Charlie moaned at Leah.

Leah rolled her eyes at the statement. Leah didn't know Charlie that well but what she did know was she loved Ruby more than anything and Ruby clearly felt the same. "Shut up your not a bad mum, your just a single mum who's feeling guilty about working."

"It's not just that though, I feel like I'm missing everything. I drop her at school in the morning and that's it sometimes I don't see her till the next day and when I do see her she's mad at me because I haven't been there. This is going to sound horrible but I'm jealous off you for how much time you get to spend with Ruby listening to her story's from school, helping her with her homework, I cannot even remember the last time we had a meal together!"

"Don't you have any family you could ask for help." Leah asked softly.

Charlie hesitated. "They died in a car crash when Ruby was one."

It was the same lie she had been telling since she left home but it never got any easier to say. She some how felt like she was tempting fate lying about her parents death.

"I'm sorry." Leah sympathised. "What about Ruby's dad?"

"He's not in the picture." Charlie replied stiffly.

"Charlie I know your a proud person but Ruby is his daughter as well it shouldn't all fall to you, even if he doesn't want to be in her life he should act least contribute financially."

"I don't want anything from him." Charlie spat out. Seeing Leah's face fall she guilty knowing that Leah was only trying to help her. "It's just he, he's not a nice person and definitely not the type of person I want having anything to do with Ruby."

Charlie drew her gaze from Leah searching the beach for Ruby just to reassure herself that she was safe. Charlie could feel a smile creeping onto her face once she caught sight of the little girl running around the beach with a couple of other children laughing her head off with Miles trailing behind her.

"I'm sorry I had no idea."

"How where you mean to know when I didn't tell you?" Charlie reluctantly turned back towards her friend. "I shouldn't have snapped at you it's just I don't like talking about my past."

"I get that," Leah said before hesitating. "But Charlie if you ever need to unload on someone just know I'm here and actually pretty good at giving advice."

"Thank you." Charlie whispered knowing she'd never take her up on the offer but grateful all the same.

Both women fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Miles and Ruby running around the beach.

"He's going to be an amazing dad." Leah smiled absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed whole heartedly. "Ruby loves spending time with him."

"That's because he is a big kid."

"True." They both laughed.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" Ruby shouted from half way across the beach as she started running towards her mother.

Charlie smiled at Leah before getting up. "I appears I am being summonsed."

"Mum! Mum! Mummy!"

"What, What, Whaty?" Charlie teased Ruby catching her when Ruby hurled herself at her mother sending Miles a quick wave as he passed her looking like he was going to pass out.

"There's this boy and he says that he's going to get surfing lessons at the beach and I really, really, really want to go!" Ruby pleaded unleashing the full force of puppy eyes on her mum. "Please, please, please can I?"

Charlie thought about it for a minute before replying knowing how stubborn Ruby was once she got an idea in her head.

"I don't know Rubes. Maybe when your older."

"But Casey is the same age as me and he says he's been surfing loads of times."

"Yeah but Casey isn't my kid so I don't get to tell him what to do." Charlie countered.

Ruby started pouting and crossed her arms across her chest and Charlie knew she was in for a fight. "It's not fair that you get to boss me about all the time! Casey said that he doesn't even have a bedtime or chores!"

"Yes because you have it so bad."

"It's not funny," Ruby growled knowing when her mother was making fun of her.

"I'm sorry but Ruby you do this all the time."

"No I don't." Ruby squawked indignantly.

"What about the time you decided you wanted to be a ballerina and took dance classes for three weeks before you gave up. Gymnastics was a week and Tae kwon do was the longest at two months just enough time for me to pay for everything before you gave up so you can forgive me if I'm a little over cautious now when you tell me you've found something else to join."

"But this is different I promise." Ruby swore.

"It always is."

"But it is!"

"How about we go get some Ice-cream and talk about it?" Charlie haggled.

Charlie could see Ruby wanted to fight her corner some more but wasn't going to pass up ice-cream.

"Deal." Ruby said hooking her pinky with Charlie's. "I just have to go say bye to Casey first and then we can go."

Charlie looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a young boy about Ruby's age with his father, both where to far a way for her to get a good look at them.

"I'm going to go say bye to Leah and Miles so I'll meet you at the diner in 5?"

* * *

"You ready Case?" Brax asked his youngest brother.

"Yeah I'll meet you down there." Casey replied seeming intent on getting Brax away as quickly as possible, Brax didn't understand Casey had begged him for weeks to take him out surfing and now he suddenly couldn't get away from Brax quick enough. Realisation set in when a little girl came running across the beach screaming Casey's name at the top of her lungs and Casey turned bright pink.

Brax laughed. "That your girlfriend?"

"No that's Ruby now go away." Casey hissed trying to push Brax away causing him to laugh harder.

"Na I think I should stay and meet your friend." Brax said taking too much enjoyment from his brothers suffering.

"You know all my friends I just met Ruby today now go." Casey whispers as Ruby joins them.

"Hey Casey I know I said I'd only be two minutes but my mum wants me to go get ice-cream with her and there is no way I'm saying no to ice-cream and I really need to talk her into surf lessons sooo I kind of need to go but we can hang out soon?" Ruby said as soon as she joined them.

"It's fine. Bye Ruby." Casey said desperate to get her away.

"Sorry about his manners I'm this knuckle heads brother, Brax."

"Hey Brax I'm Ruby me and Casey are going to have Surfing lessons together isn't that awesome." The little girl enthused. Brax thought it was sweet how hyped she seemed to be.

"Is that right Case?"

"Well Ruby's never been surfing before and I told her we'd give her some lessons." Casey muttered.

Brax laughed. "Case your still using a boogie board."

"Well It would be you giving the lessons but I'd help."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "Casey said you where the best teacher."

Brax snorted very doubtful that Casey had said that. "What did your parent's say."

Ruby hesitated. "My mum doesn't know about it yet but she'll be cool with it."

"We'll be here everyday after school next week," Brax sighed. "If your mum says it's OK you can join us."

Ruby bounced up and down screaming thank you over and over before proclaiming she had to leave but she would definitely be there.

"Thanks." Casey said looking happier than Brax had seen him in weeks.

"No problem, just can't wait to tell Heath that little Casey's got his first crush."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I kind of feel like my Charlie's a push over but don't worry I plan to write her more in character.**

**Again I don't know any thing so blame google if my info is wrong.**

**Obv I own nothing.**

* * *

"What's up with your face."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked confused.

"I mean it's your day off and you're sitting around this place looking like someone just kicked your puppy." Daniel snorted not bothering to mince words, another reason Charlie liked him.

"Ruby's at school, Leah and Miles have work and I haven't made any other friends."

"My heart bleeds darling it really does but you cannot hang around here all day your scaring away all my customers."

Charlie snorted looking around the barren pub, she was the only customer actually in, well not customer because she wasn't actually paying but it still remained the same no one had stepped foot in the bar in the last hour act least.

"Because it's usually packed."

"I've seen act least five customers come through those doors take one look at your face and then leave again. So what's up buttercup?" Daniel sassed. Another reason she mentally added he never failed to make her laugh.

"I'm bored."

"Your bored?"

"That's what I said."

"Sweetheart you're a single mum who works full-time you have no time to be bored. I don't know how you have time to sleep."

"When I go back to the caravan there is a huge pile of washing to do, ironing and last night's dishes but that's not what I meant I'm bored with my life." Charlie confessed. "It's not Ruby it's just everything else."

"Like?"

"Like this place, I am sick of working crappy job after crappy job and moving I want to pick somewhere and just stay."

"Then why don't you."

"It's complicated."

"Everything always is but that shouldn't stop you from living your life." Daniel advised. "From where I'm standing it looks like these are all thing's you can fix."

Charlie sighed. "It's not just me I have to think of though it's Ruby."

"And you want Ruby growing up in the Summer Bay caravan park?" At Charlie's look he continued. "I didn't think so."

It wasn't the worst place she had lived in the last couple of years actually it was one of the better places, she had stayed in lots of skeevy hotels most of which pay by the hour and some of her neighbours where pretty unsavoury people but it still wasn't a home. She didn't want to come home to a caravan for the rest of her life and she really didn't want that for Ruby.

"I want a fairy godmother to just wave her magic wand and give me the life I want." She moaned.

"You and me both but unlike those lucky people out there who are living the high life, most people have to work for their dream, for the life they want."

"And if I don't know what I want?"

"Your 22 Charlie I don't think anyone expects you to have your life figured out right now."

"I might be 22 but I can't afford to make any mistakes because it's not just my life I have to think about its Ruby's life as well, everything I do or everything I don't do affects her," Charlie ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I feel like I'm failing her. What kind of life am I giving her? She is soo smart and hard-headed but so closed off to people and that's my fault because I drag her from place to place never settling down, always making her leave the friends she manages to make so now she doesn't even try and that breaks me, it hurts in ways that I never thought I could hurt because I know that It's my fault. I failed her."

Daniel just looked at her before getting two beers out of the fridge. "You been waiting a long time to say that."

"I'm sorry," Charlie laughed accepting the beer from his out stretched hand. "I didn't mean to dump that on you, It's fine, I'm fine."

"Well if your ever not fine you can call me." Daniel said.

"I have a lot of people offering me their shoulder right now." Charlie said taking a swig of her beer and wincing she was definitely more of a wine person.

"Yeah but look at these guns," He said flexing his muscles making Charlie snort beer out of her nose. "Who would turn this down?"

"If you where straight I'd want to pash you right now."

"If I where straight I'd probably let you."

* * *

"Did you know that over 1 in 10 Australians surf?" Miles said nonchalantly.

"She got to you too?" Charlie asked not really surprised. Ruby had a way of getting people to do what she wanted.

"What? No I just read it in this magazine." Miles said making a show of waving around the magazine he was reading or pretending to read, seeing as it was upside down.

"Really?"

"Yes really, did you also know 3 out of 10 surfers are female?"

"I can't say I've ever looked into it."

"Charlie it is like our national sport are you telling me you've never just wanted to hit the waves."

"No."

"Yeah me neither but the fact is that Ruby does and I know it's your decision but I think you should let her."

Charlie sighed she had been getting surf facts from Ruby all week and now she had it from Miles as well. "I, when she's with me or school or ever with you and Leah I know she's fine, that there's no real possibility of anything happening to her. Well actually I have thought about all different possibility's of her getting hurt everywhere but I get through it because I know I can't put her in a bubble but she'll be out in the sea with a guy and how ever many other kids and I don't trust that."

"So you don't trust the surf instructor?" Miles summed up.

"Basically." Charlie admitted.

"Well come on then." Miles said standing from the table. "Let's go talk to this guy."

"What no!" Charlie protested.

"Charlie it's the only way to put your mind at rest so come on."

"Leah will be back soon with Ruby, we can go tomorrow."

"Is there something else going on that you want to tell me?" Miles asked sitting back down.

Charlie sighed. "No, I just know that I'm going to meet this bloke and get told about how it's all perfectly safe and I'm gonna cave and I don't want to."

"Is this some weird parent logic that I'm supposed to understand."

"Just wait until you are holding that perfect little baby and you realise that everything in this world is out to get her and it's your job to make sure nothing goes wrong. I mean it's the hardest job going. You have to keep a tiny human being alive for 18 years, I couldn't even keep a gold fish alive for 18 days!" Charlie rambled.

"Are you OK Charlie? because from where I'm standing that's every parents fear. That they're somehow going to mess up and scar their kid for good. Leah's not even gave birth yet and I'm terrified I'm going to get it wrong."

"But their's two of you guys, I'm on my own. I just thought it would be easier when she got older but it just gets harder."

"Charlie you may be a single mum but you are in no way on your own, you've got me and Leah if you want us. I know we only met a couple of months ago but my wife is very attached to you and that little girl." Miles said reaching over the small table and clasping her hands with his own. "I don't hate you either by the way."

"Thanks." Charlie laughed.

"What are you thanking me for? When the little ones born we're going to annoy you so much to babysit your going to wish you hadn't met us."

Charlie laughed knowing that they could ask her to babysit everyday after the baby was born and she'd never regret having them in her life. Charlie heard the front door swing open as Leah and Ruby came home.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't know you'd be home." Leah smiled walking into the living room.

"I've got the afternoon off. The kids are on a field trip." Replied Miles going over to kiss Leah.

"Ewwww." Ruby wrinkled her nose.

"What do you mean 'ewww' does that mean you don't want a kiss." Miles turned to Ruby making smacking noises with his lips.

"Kissing boys is disgusting."

"You just remember that." Charlie smiled.

"I'm not disgusting am I Leah?"

"Hmm." Leah pretended to think making Ruby giggle some more.

"See what you've started." Miles said pointing to Ruby. "That's it you're getting kissed."

"NO! Mummy save me." Ruby squealed darting away from Miles.

Charlie laughed. "Sorry Rubes no can do."

Ruby ran out of the living room dodging furniture as she went, Miles hot on her heels.

"So did you know surfer Layne Beachley has won the world championship seven times?" Leah asked.

"Charlie groaned. "Fine she can take surf lessons."

"Yes!" She heard Ruby call from the hall causing her and Leah to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am a horrible person who is kind of just writing this as she goes but I hope you like it and I apologise for the wait.**

**I own nothing, well not nothing but I do not own this show or any of the characters. **

* * *

Considering how Ruby had badgered her day and night about surf lessons Charlie was surprised that she hadn't heard anything about them. She had to work but Leah who dropped Ruby off assured her that she had asked the instructor every question she could think off and he had answered them all with quick ease according to Leah.

Whenever she asked Ruby she got a grunted out reply ranging from 'Okay' to 'It was fine' and that was about it. According to Leah and Miles she didn't say much to them about it either.

"You don't have to take the lessons if you aren't enjoying it." Charlie said wincing on the inside at the thought of all the money she had put out between wetsuits and a board.

"I am." Was all she got in reply.

"Do you think I should maybe talk to this guy?" Charlie asked Leah over a coffee. "I mean Ruby has had lessons for a couple of weeks now and I still haven't met him."

"If you want." Leah shrugged barley glancing up from the paper she was reading.

"It seems like the mum thing to do, right?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know I'm not a mum yet am I?" Leah asked. "You are Ruby's mum and if you have questions you should ask Brax maybe put you're mind at ease."

"I know, I'm sorry I keep going on about this but I'm yours for the rest of the day I promise I won't mention it again." Charlie vowed.

Leah snorted in disbelief. "Right."

"I'm serious, let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Well how do you feel?"

"Fat." Leah quipped.

"Ha your hilarious."

"I don't know pregnant. I don't really know what I'm supposed to feel other than the kicks to my bladder every night as soon as I get comfortable in bed." Leah laughed.

Charlie joined in. "Yeah I definitely don't miss that part."

"It just seems so odd that in two months I'm going to have a baby I don't know if I'm more scared for the birth or everything after."

"Yeah pregnancy is definitely the easiest part." Charlie agreed.

"Everyone keeps saying that after the birth as soon as I see my baby I'll forget about the pain but I just they're trying to placate me. It's not like any of them have actually done it before." Leah said.

"I think it's different with everyone but there is no way I'm ever forgetting Ruby's birth." Charlie laughed. "But I see it as leverage for when she's a teenager."

"Your cruel."

"Cruel is the 16 hours of labour I went through and still had to get a section." Charlie said before noticing Leah go ashen. "Shit I'm sorry I didn't even think."

"It's fine," Leah said waving her apologies away. "I just don't think I can handle 16 hours in pain. I cry at migraines."

"Nobody ever relishes the pain but it is worth it." Charlie concedes.

Leah still looked doubtful.

"Really I might have been exhausted and laying cut open," Charlie laughed at the look on Leah's face. "But when I held her it just all went away, it was like background noise to this perfect little baby that's lying there screaming her lungs out."

"I'm really glad I have you in my life. I don't have any friends my age that have kids and there is no way I'm asking my mother." Leah shuddered.

"I'm really glad to be in your life." Charlie smiled.

"So you'll come to my baby shower." Leah smiled.

"I didn't even know you where having one."

"I'm not supposed to know but Miles let it slip the other night. It's just a few friends from around here that are using my pregnancy as an excuse to throw a party and get really drunk."

Charlie smiled thinking that actually sounded like fun. "I don't want to intrude."

"It's not intruding if I invite you." Leah said with a roll of her eyes. "It's my party and I want you there. It will do you good to meet other people from the bay."

"Yeah I'll come." Charlie smiled.

* * *

"Ruby I'm not going to tell you one more time to pick up after you or your toys are going in the bin." Charlie growled clutching her foot having stepped on one of barbie's accessories's for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

"Sorry I forgot to put them away earlier." Ruby apologised coming running in the caravan door.

"Where, where you anyway?" Charlie asked.

"One of Casey's brothers friends lives in the caravan park and he's here with his brother and I just got so excited when I seen him because I haven't seen him in ages that I forgot to put my toys away."

"Ruby you seen him two days ago at your lesson." Charlie pointed out.

"Exactly that was sooo long ago and I don't even get to see him at school because he goes to a different school and non of my friends at school are fun to play with."

"You don't like school?"

"No I love school!" Ruby rushed to say. "Just Casey's my best friend and I like playing with him best."

"And why doesn't Casey go to your school?"

"He doesn't live her he lives in Mango River."

Charlie laughed. "Do you mean Mangrove River."

Charlie still didn't know the bay all that well but from what she had heard from Leah and the local gossip Mrs Smart Mangrove River was not a nice place to live or visit and was home to a gang named the River boys she had to roll her eyes at the name.

"That's what I said." Ruby whined.

"I know baby." Charlie said though her laughter.

"Is this our home." Ruby asked ceasing Charlie's laughter.

"The Caravan? Right now it is baby." She answered unsure about the line of questioning.

"No not the Caravan, Summer bay." Ruby said as she continued to tidy up not noticing as Charlie froze.

Charlie hesitated before answering unsure of what kind of answer Ruby was looking for. "It's our home for right now."

Ruby turned to look at her mother asking almost hesitantly. "But what about our forever home? Cause none of the kids in my class move as much as us and they all have brothers and sisters and cousins and grans and grandads and un-" Charlie cut Ruby off before she could go any further.

"I get the idea they all have family." Charlie smiled sadly.

"And a dad."

"Oh." Charlie breathed out.

"I love you but why don't I have any of that." Ruby asked innocently.

Charlie took a seat as she tried to get her thoughts together. How was she meant to answer that? There was no way she could tell the truth but whatever she chose to say right now was what she would have to stick to for the rest of her life and it honestly made her feel queasy thinking about lying to her little girl about anything especially something like this.

"I'm not like the other mums at your school am I?" Charlie asked Ruby getting a hesitant shake of her head in reply. "But that's OK because nobodys exactly the same are they?"

"Jess and Tara who are in my class are the same, they're twins." Ruby protested.

Charlie laughed. "They might look the same but do they have the same favourite food or colour?" Again Ruby shook her head. "See so we've all different and that's the same for family's, some people have big family's and some have little family's like us." Charlie said proud of herself for side stepping the question.

Ruby hesitated before asking. "But what if I want to only live one place and have a big family?"

"Rubes I love you but I cannot say we're never going to leave here."

"Why." Ruby cried.

"Because as much as I want to pretend we're normal we're not but I can promise you that no matter what happens I will always put you first."

"But I want to stay!"

"And no one said we were leaving." Charlie countered.

"That's what we always do!"

"Don't raise your voice." Charlie warned.

"Agggh I wish I had a different mum and a new family!" Ruby cried running out of the caravan.

Charlie felt like someone had just ripped her heart out of her chest and then decided to stomp on it some more.

* * *

"Ruby!" Charlie called.

She had been out looking for Ruby for the last half hour now and wasn't getting anywhere. Panic was starting to set in as she sun disappeared from the sky.

"Ruby!" She called out again she had been all over the caravan park twice now and was contemplating phoning the police. "Ruby!"

Someone grabbed her by the shoulder causing Charlie to turn around at smack them.

"Ow jesus!" The guy swore letting go. "What was that for!"

"You grabbed me!" Charlie shrieked taking a couple of steps back. As the bloke started rubbing at his eye.

"I thought you heard me I've been shouting at you for the last five minutes."

"Well obviously not." Charlie snapped.

"Are you always this wound up or should I consider my self special."

Charlie groaned in disgust recognising him as the drunk guy Darren? she had bumped into the other week after her run in with Jake. She promptly turned around and walked away not wanting to hear any more. "Ruby!"

"Will you wait."

"Ruby." She called again ignoring him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I have Ruby." He called out halting Charlie in her steps.

"What have you done with her!" Charlie shouted walking back fists clenched at her sides ready to swing again.

"What nothing!" He protested. "I found her crying and she wouldn't tell me where she lived."

"Where is she."

"She's in my car but you might want to calm down some Rocky before you see her." Darren suggested.

"I am calm."

"Yeah you look it." He snorted doubtfully. "Look she's asleep anyway you might as well take some time to chill out before you see her she already thinks your pretty mad at her."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked sitting down on the pavement not really caring how she looked to any passers-by.

"Yeah." He said joining her.


End file.
